It is ever increasingly popular for individuals to enhance their beauty through a variety of cosmetic techniques, for example, enhancing the beauty of hands and feet by applying nail polish to the nails of the hands and feet.
The most common method of application is to use an applicator brush to apply the polish to the nails. This method is quite time consuming, and imperfections can result from brush marks, or from objects sticking to the brush, causing difficulty in obtaining a smooth application.
Furthermore, some individuals may lack the coordination required from both hands, particularly the left hand if one is right handed, in order to get a full and precise application to the nail without applying it to the skin around the nail as well.
For these reasons, in recent years it has become more popular to use spray-on acrylic nail enamel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,121 discloses a method of applying color to the surface of nails of the hands and feet in the form of a base coat, a spray-on acrylic paint and a top sealing coat. Once the top sealing coat is dry, the user washes their hands with soap and water so as to remove any overspray of acrylic paint which came into contact with the surrounding skin or cuticle.
There remains a need in the art for an improved method of applying polish to the nails of the hands and feet which is not time consuming, does not require ambidexterity, and which allows for accurate and precise application a smooth coat without getting polish on the skin surrounding the nail or on the cuticle.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.